I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of containers formed from wire. More specifically the present invention relates to the field of containers made from wire for carrying a plurality of beverage containers. Even more specifically the present invention relates to the field of containers made from wire for carrying returnable beverage cans, the containers having a hinged bottom for simultaneously dumping all of the cans contained therein.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Wire baskets or containers made from wire or rod have long been known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,901 discloses a folding wire crate or container which in a deployed position has a hinged top. This U.S. patent does not disclose the divider or hinged bottom of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,723 discloses a sectional receptacle structure for cigars or other fragile articles. This U.S. patent does not disclose the hinged bottom of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,019 discloses a collapsible bottle carrying container made from planar members such as paper board. This U.S. patent is for carrying bottles in an upright position and does not disclose the hinged bottom of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,150 discloses a rigid container comprising crossing wire rods welded to an angled iron frame. This U.S. patent does not disclose the compartment of the present invention and it does not disclose the hinged bottom of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,958 discloses a compartmented utensil basket made from wire screens supported by a frame made from rods. This U.S. patent discloses a hinged top and a carrying handle. This U.S. patent does not disclose the hinged bottom of the present invention for quick emptying of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,392 discloses a glass washing tray made from wire. This U.S. patent does not disclose the compartment of the present invention for vertically stacking beverage cans and does not disclose the hinged bottom of the present invention.
The above listed U.S. patents constitute the closest prior art known to the applicant and his attorney.